moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhythm and Hues
Rhythm & Hues Studios is an Acamedy Award-winning visual effects studio. In 1974, Rhythm and Hues they are founders It is perhaps best know computer generated 3D character animation visual effects and animation Background Rhythm & Hues Studios was established in Los Angeles, California in 1974 by six former employees Filmography Years 2012: *Kipper The Movie 3: Aliens in the Attic, Disney and HiT Entertainment (character animation for Sparks, Kipper, Phineas, Isabella and other characters) 2011: *Mr. Popper's Penguins, 20th Century Fox, Dune Entertainment, Davis Entertainment Company (visual effects and character aniamtion for Penguins) *Cabin in the Woods, MGM *Hop, Universal *Moneyball, Sony Pictures *Rio, Fox and Blue Sky Studios 2010: *The A-Team, Fox *Hot Tub Time Machine, MGM *Knight and Day, Fox *Marmaduke, Fox *Toy Story 3, Disney/Pixar *The Wolfman, Universal *Yogi Bear, Warner Bros. *Charlie St. Cloud, Universal *Meet the Fockers Sequel: Little Fockers, Universal 2009: *Aliens in the Attic, Fox and Regency Entertainment *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Fox *A Bird's Road, Disney/Pixar *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Fox *The Princess and the Frog, Disney *Fast & Furious, Universal *Ghost of Girlfriends Past, Disney *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant, Universal *The Time Traveler's Wife, Disney *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Sony Pictures 2008: *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Disney *The Incredible Hulk, Universal *WALL-E, Disney/Pixar 2006: *Charlotte's Web, Paramount *Cars, Disney/Pixar *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, Universal *Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties, Fox *Over the Hedge, DreamWorks *Happy Feet, Warner Bros. *Night at the Museum, Fox *Shrek the Third, DreamWorks *Superman Return, Warner Bros. *X-Men: The Last Stand, Fox 2005: *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, Walden Media/Disney *Elektra, Fox *Pooh's Heffallump Movie, Disney *The Longest Yard, Paramount *Madagascar, DreamWorks *The Interpreter, Universal *The Ring 2, DreamWorks *Robots, Fox *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, DreamWorks 2004: *The Incredibles, Disney/Pixar *Shark Tale, DreamWorks *Garfield, Fox *Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Warner Bros. 2003: *Daredevil, Fox/Universal *The Cat in the Hat, Universal/DreamWorks *Serenity, Universal *O Brother, Where Art Thou?, DreamWorks/Universal *Finding Nemo, Disney/Pixar *Stuart Little 2, Sony *Peter Pan, DreamWorks *Freaky Friday, Disney *Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Warner Bros. *X2, Fox *The Hulk, Universal *Shrek 2, DreamWorks *The Haunted Mansion, Disney 2001: *Along Came A Spider, Paramount *Bedazzled, Fox/Universal *Cats & Dogs, Warner Bros./Villager Roadshow *Osmosis Jones, Warner Bros. *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Warner Bros. *Shrek, DreamWorks 2000: *The Emperor's New Groove, Disney *How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Universal *Dinosaur, Disney *Ice Age, Fox *Chicken Run, DreamWorks *Lucky Numbers, Paramount *The Tigger Movie, Disney *The Road to El Dorado, DreamWorks *102 Dalmatians, Disney *X-Men, Fox *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Disney 1999: *Anna and the King, Fox *The Green Mile, Warner Bros. *The Flintstones: in Viva Rock Vegas, Universal *End of Days, Beacon/Universal *The Iron Giant, Warner Bros. *Tarzan, Disney *Liberty Heights, Castle Rock *Fantasia 2000, Disney *Mystery Men, Universal *Pushing Tin, Fox *Toy Story 2, Disney/Pixar *Stuart Little, Sony 1998: *Babe: Pig in the City, Universal *Firestorm, Fox *A Bug's Life, Disney/Pixar *Solider, Universal *Stepmom, Columbia *Flubber, Disney *The X-Files, Fox *Mulan, Disney 1997: *Jingle All the Way, Fox *Hercules, Disney *Face/Off, Paramount *101 Dalmatians, Disney *The Relic, Paramount *George of the Jungle, Disney *Cats Don't Dance, Warner Bros. *Speed 2, Fox 1994-1996: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney *Babe, Universal *Anastasia, Fox *Space Jam, Warner Bros. *Flight of the Intruder, Warner Bros. *James and the Giant Peach, Disney *The Nutty Professor, Universal *One Fine Day, Fox *Pocahontas, Disney *The Flintstones, Universal *The Lion King, Disney Commericals Rhythm & Hues has also produced many animated commercial campaigns, including the Coca-Cola Polar Bears, GEICO's Gecko, The Hartford Stag, and the Target dog. Category:Film directors Category:Cartoon directors Category:Best Visual Effects Academy Award winner